Sand Castle
by Cunegonde de Warenne
Summary: Right now, he felt like a single word from this man could have made him throw everything away, abandoning everything he had built till that day, if that was Zagi's wish. Thor x Zagi AU Smut!


Day 14! Certainly the first time i finished writing sth on time!

* * *

 _'_ _The trip is going to last a little longer than expected. I'll call you when we're leaving.'_

Thor sent the mail to Tiz. Lying naked in the bed of the hotel room that wasn't his, the silver haired man sighed deeply before throwing his head on the pillow, but immediately regretted it as he heard the man sleeping next to him groan lightly.

"Sorry. Did I wake up you?" He hurriedly ask Zagi who had turned back to circle the younger man's chest with his arm.

"Nah, it's alright. I was already awake anyway." Eyelids still close, the other male answered. Lower, there under the sheets, Thor could feel Zagi's leg rubbing his, slowly, lazily. Few hours ago, the mere contact of their skin would have make goosebumps appear all over Thor's body, but now everything the young man could feel was a sensation of serene comfort and intense happiness.

For long he had dreamed of embracing the older man's body like this, feeling his warm presence resting next to him, and Zagi's face so close that none of the smallest details of his features would go unnoticed to him. Of course, he had never told anything about this to his girlfriend – just how would have she reacted, if he had ever told her that he was extremely infatuated with someone at his workplace? An older man, on top of everything. So this business trip had been the perfect pretext for the young man to spend few days with his beloved one. He knew perfectly this thing he was doing was bad, and he did feel regret for deceiving Tiz… But when he was making love to the older man, strangely, every thought of regret and sadness just disappeared, swallowed up by the thrill of having Zagi's skin against his, trembling in bliss; feeling that other man's hot breath caressing him and making the hair on his neck rising with anticipation; and listening to that lustful voice moaning sweetly his name again and again until they both found release…

Suddenly, the older man puffed. At last opening his eyes, he unhurriedly ran his fingers in Thor's messy hair. "Looks like I'm not the only one who's awake here." Thor feebly started as Zagi clasped his hard cock with his other hand. "Having some nice dream maybe?"

Thor averted his eyes. "This is, uhm…"

"It's okay." With a kiss which was mingling languor and lust, the fair haired man hushed the flustered youth. "We're both on a day off, aren't we? There's still plenty time till we go home. Let's enjoy it thoroughly…." Thor let him swept his tongue on his lips before allowing him to invade his mouth. Little by little, the kiss was growing more intense, more voracious. Zagi's arms imperiously tugged the silver haired youth closer while he was rubbing his groin against the younger man's arousal. Soon, he pulled himself on his elbows so that he was now lying on top of Thor, without breaking their embrace once…. Well, until Zagi unexpectedly moved away from him. "But now, I'm going to take a shower. I feel sticky. It's gross."

Zagi got up – Thor was sure of it, the latter was well aware of the sight of the bare and alluring body he was giving to the other horny male – and a smirk of content stretched his luscious lips as he heard Thor's whimper of discontent. A hand on the bathroom's doorknob, he paused then looked back at Thor. His smile got even wider when he caught the sight of a hard rock manhood pointing under the bed sheets.

"So cute." He giggled. "Mind to join me?"

…

"Aah… Mnn! Ah!... Aa! Thor… Great… You're so deep in me… Harder!"

Zagi had his dampened back pressed against the wall of the shower. A low wall along the narrow cabin's partition wall supporting the older man's weight as the latter had wrapped his arms around the younger one's back, and his strong legs around the silver head's muscular waist, squeezing him so tightly Thor's lower half was almost growing numb. This, however, didn't stop the latter. Standing facing Zagi, his clear blue eyes staring intently at the older man's face, he kept on thrusting deeper and deeper inside him, pushing the head up to the latter's most sensitive parts.

Thor couldn't clearly explain himself why sex with this man always felt so great, why he just could never get bored of it and would constantly seek for it, even when he was with his girlfriend. When he was with Zagi, everything was just… different. It's true, Tiz was cute and loved him more than anything else. But Tiz's touch only felt lukewarm on him when Zagi's was scorching. Where Tiz was soft and indolent, he was wild and passionate, whether in the feelings or in the carnal acts. For Thor, Tiz was a light and gentle breeze shower while Zagi was a violent summer storm. And he had grown incredibly addicted to that sensation. Right now, he felt like a single word from this man could have made him throw everything away, abandoning everything he had built till that day, if that was Zagi's wish (of course, the older man didn't give a single fuck about it).

"Thor… Yes, there! There!" Zagi arched his spine and thrust back on the silver haired man's hardness, so fiercely Thor's mind went blank for half a second.

"Zagi…" He groaned. The fair haired man's fingernails were scratching painfully on his back, and the hot and tight muscles clenching like a vice around him were twitching infuriatingly. He had to lean on the wall not to lose balance. "Zagi, don't come yet…"

He couldn't. In a shudder, Zagi exploded, his semen spluttering all over his and Thor's abs, tainting their skin in white. Thor, however, still was well and truly erected, deep in his ass.

"You did it." The silver head reprimanded his paramour.

"My bad…" Zagi panted with a smile of satisfaction. "But a man in his mid-thirties finally is no match for a youngster."

"You're not old." Thor claimed the fair haired man's lips. With a slower pace, he started rocking against the latter again, while his hand was pumping the other man's softened shaft. "Not old at all. And even if you were, I'm pretty sure I'll never ever find a old man as hot as you."

Zagi grinned. "Mmh. You've become good at using your tongue for sweet talking, you know… Aah…"

This whining was to show Zagi's discontent when Thor unexpectedly pulled the burning and throbbing member out of him. But the fair haired man wouldn't be shorted on that: as soon as the hard appendage left his hole, it was replaced by a softer one, a wetter and more flexible one. Now the silver haired man was kneeling before the older male, one of the latter's knee hooked above his shoulder and Zagi's hands gripping at his soaked hair.

"Thor!..." Zagi gasped, the sudden intrusion by the younger male's tongue sending jolts of pleasure all over his body. As his thumbs were parting the older man's bottom cheeks apart, Thor's tongue was exploring Zagi's entrance, circling and teasing and probing the insides. Just like the silvery haired man's manhood, it began fucking his asshole. Zagi whined softly, eyes shrouded by sheer ecstasy. "It feels good… Ngh… so good…"

"I'm glad it is. Zagi…" Now replacing his tongue with two fingers, Thor sucked on the man's balls, and, stretching his free arm to Zagi's chest, pinched the other man's erected nipple. As sharp cry of bliss went past Zagi's lips. "Really, I'm glad." 'Even if I know I'm not good as your other lovers.' He wanted to add, but didn't.

His middle finger plunged deeper in Zagi's moist hole, angling right at the latter's prostate. "Aa-ah!" Zagi hissed as he tightened his grip on Thor's head. The latter didn't mind. This time he slid the older man's hardened erection past his lips, making the head hit the back of his throat as he dipped a third finger inside the older man's hole. Even from his position, he could see Zagi slowly losing it. His chest was quickly heaving up and down; his face was only a mask of want and abandon, and it was as though his whole body had become an erogenous zone, as a result that only grazing at the other man's hip could make him moan in pleasure.

Zagi was getting harder in his mouth, and lower, Thor could also feel his own arousal twitch and throb more excruciatingly than ever. "Mmh- _Wahi_ (Zagi)…" He said, the other male's penis still filling the moist cavern of his mouth. " _Han I puth id in_? (Can I put it in?)"

"Stop talking with that in your mouth and fucking make me come already!" At length, Zagi burst.

"Got it…" Thor stood up once more and, without further ado, claimed the prepared hole in one hard and swift shoving. Zagi could only cry at the penetration.

"So big… Isn't it bigger than before? Aan! And stiffer, too…"

"Ngh… That's your fault." Thor panted while mindlessly moving against the fair haired man. "It's because you're always so damn hot… Ah…"

It made Zagi smirk. "Is that so? Ah!... Aa… but you're the only one who can make me that excited… Mm-aah! Ah!... So aren't you the one I should thank instead? Aa-aan… I bet it feels so tight for you…" He trembled. "Thor… I'm coming again… Ngh! I'm coming! Aah!... I'm coming… So close to cumming again!"

And yes, Thor could actually see the other man was reaching his limits. How Thor loved Zagi's expression when he was about to climax; eyes shut close and eyebrows furrowed nervously, it was as though he was in pain, deeply in pain, yet he would never let go of the younger man. Even he was close as well. He quickened the pace. The fair haired man's muscles were sucking so lasciviously on his hot pole, squeezing it so tenderly he probably was feeling every pulsating vein… The younger man simply couldn't take it anymore. "Zagi… I'm going to…"

"Come inside of me… Aah! Thor, come… inside…I want to feel it…!"

Thor reamed the delightful hole even harder. Already, his tensed balls were slapping on the older man's ass, and Zagi's own length was hitting his stomach, so much the thrust had grown in intensity. Thor seized the aching length in his hands and began pumping it fast, the soapy water letting it glide against his hot skin smoothly… Ten seconds later… Half a minute later, they both shot their seeds on each other, Thor's buried to the hilt inside Zagi's hot hole.

Legs weak under him, Zagi was about to slid down off the wall, but Thor held him back with his manhood still stuck inside the older man.

"Don't move." Thor said as he embraced Zagi tightly. "Don't let it drip out yet."

His face was buried in the latter's neck. He didn't want Zagi to see his childish expression, at the moment. Surprisingly, the older man complied. Gently, he ran a hand in Thor's hair.

"You really are cute."

 **THE END**


End file.
